private dicktective
by bros b4 hoes
Summary: Rose and Adrian are married but she suspects he is cheating on her with Sydney. What does she plan to do about it? Maybe hire a private detective and I bet all of you know who this private detective is. R&R. All human. short chapters but updated everyday.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so bear with me! Hope you enjoy the story. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. (but I wish I did)**

**A special thank you to my beta: badassbelikov (I love you)**

**If you want to read her story, go to: .net/u/3703401/badassbelikov**

_Chapter 1_

**Rose POV**

He walked through the door and I looked at the wall and the clock read _12:30 am. _ I could smell the essence of cloves coming off of him with a hint of jasmine perfume mixed with it. This had been happening for some days now and I could not place that smell until yesterday, when I went to his secretary, Sydney's office and sensed it again.

We had been married for over 3 years. We met in collage and became friends. He used to always hit on me but I always took it lightly and said no. One day when my mom was in town, she met Adrian and told me she knew his mother and said he was a very nice boy and that I should _"consider"_ going out with him. Let me make this clear that when she say consider, it means I need to do it. So, I went out with him and he was very nice but I knew that I did not love him. He asked me to marry him in front of all our family and friends and I did not have the heart to deny him so I just said yes. I knew he loved me with all his heart but I never felt the same way and maybe that's the reason our marriage is so screwed up.

I knew I should trust him but I could not help wonder what was happening with him. He is distant, he comes home late and sometimes he never comes at all. I was scared and I needed to know what was happening with _my husband._

I felt him get on the bed, inside the bed covers. I thought it was late and it would be a pain in the ass to wake up in the morning and so my last thought before sleep took over me - it is time to hire a private detective.

**Hope you liked it! I'll try to update soon and would be very if you guys review. **

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 2_

**Dimitri POV**

I looked down at the picture kept on my table with several others. I looked at the mesmerizing brown eyes and the silky hair. I bet some guys would call her hot and sexy but when I saw her face on that piece of paper, the only work I could think of was _beautiful._

*_flashback*_

_I was just done with my last case, and was going to get up and go get some sleep when I heard my phone ring. It said "private caller id"._

_I was planning on ignoring it but it kept ringing so I just picked it up. I was going to scream at the person who called me at 11:30 pm but before that I heard a voice, as soft as silk say hello and I was dumbstruck. I soon realized this was my work phone so I put on my professional mask and answered. _

_The girl sounded uncertain, so I decided to continue_

"_Detective Belikov speaking, how can I help you?" After some time a small voice replied_

"_Hello, I'm rose Hathaway." Rose, such a beautiful name. Roza, I like the sound of it. What is wrong with you, what are you doing Dimitri._

"_I hope I'm not disturbing you, I know it is late but I needed to talk to you"_

"_It is no problem"_

"_well, I have heard you are the best in this area of investigating for wives who think their husband are cheating on them, so I need you to be my PI" My PI, I like the sound of it. Ugh, give up Dimitri, she thinks her husband is cheating on her and you are having dirty thoughts about a girl you haven't even met .I regained myself and continued,_

"_Well, my last case just got over so I think I can help, miss Hathaway. Why don't you fax me yours and your husband's details and pictures and where we could meet"_

"_That sounds good, ill just fax over the details"_

_After discussing where to meet, I got the details and put it on my desk._

_*end of flashback*_

I needed to sleep now to be my charming self tomorrow when I meet Roza. I had a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very important day, so, I was excited. I went over to my bed and slept having dreams of Roza and thinking what guy would be stupid enough to cheat on her.

**Please review and I will love you guys **

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 3_

**Rose POV**

I entered the coffee shop and ordered my favorite, hot chocolate fudge. I don't know why but I have an addiction to chocolate. Even when I was in school I used to take people's chocolates from them. I used to eat so much, but never grew fat, maybe that's why most girls were jealous of me and I only had one best friend, Lisa Dragomir.

She is still my best friend and will always be. She just moved in with her boyfriend Christian, or what I like to call him Sparky. Both have been together since the freshmen year of college and were never separable. I can see the love in their eyes for each other which I never experienced. That makes me jealous, that I have never really felt or experienced lo-

The ring on the door stopped my flow of thoughts as I looked at the man coming through. Let me tell you, this man, looked like God. He had chocolate brown striking eyes and brown hair which was tied to the nape of his neck. He must be 6'7, too tall for my height of 5'6

He reminded me of Ben Barnes and you have to agree Ben Barnes is hot. I was so lost in my thought that I did not notice him until he came right in front of me.

My heart was thumping like it had never before. I bet he could hear it but he did not move a step back.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov, you must be Rose Hathaway." So this was the hot Russian I was talking to last night. I had got his number from a friend of mine, Mia, whose husband Ambrose was cheating on her. She was heartbroken t her but she then finally got over him and got together with another friend of ours, Eddie who was always head over heels for her.

"I'm so glad you could make it" and I was, I mean look at his hot sexy body, I just want to-

"It was no problem, I'm glad to help. It's my job remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Why was I so stupid, couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Now he will think I'm stupid and crazy. No wonder I never fell in love.

He held my hand just then and said "Roza, I just want you to know that I think your husband is just stupid to leave a girl like you, I mean guys can be such jerks sometimes. You should not have married him. You should have married someone worth your time."

_Like you right? _Was my first thought but then I was like-_What is wrong with you Rose, it hasn't been 5 minutes you have met this guy and you are imagining him as your husband. _

"I dint love him, I had to marry him" I don't know why, but after that I just told him my whole life story and he listened to me with all his heart. I was glad to see someone who understood me, someone who could make me feel like I should not hold on to my sorrows.

When I was finished he just looked at me and I saw that he could feel my pain and relate to it like no one else has before, even Lisa. He started " oh Roza-"

But I cut him off by asking "why do you call me Roza" it was a nice name, I mean I don't know if I would like it if anyone else said it but it just sounds like the best name when it came out of his kissable lips.

_Ugh, now I'm hundred percent sure that something is wrong with me._

"It's your name in Russian. I like it, it just rolls off my tongue." He was grinning while saying this and I involuntarily blushed. Huh, that's something new. I have never in my 26 years of life blushed. I wonder how he made me do it!

I was going to say something when his phone started ringing with some old 70's country music. I started laughing so badly that I had to hold onto my stomach. Why was I not surprised? He just smiled at me and excused himself leaving with a little pink tint on his cheeks and went to another booth.

After sometime, he came all tensed and worried, saying he needs to go to the hospital because his sister got in an accident. I thought he wouldn't be able to handle all of it alone, so I said I want to come. He was too worried to deny so I accompanied him.

I don't know why but I felt the need to go with him and comfort him. I wanted to wrap my arms around his body and say everything is going to be better. I wanted to make him feel like he could trust me and could share his pain with me.

We practically ran out of the coffee shop after paying the bill. He jumped in his car and I sat beside him and we drove in silence. I did not want to push it and he seemed to appreciate that.

**Please review and I will love you guys!**

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**I'm really sorry for the late update but there was something wrong with my internet.**

**Hope you are not too angry at me. Sorry!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

**Dimitri POV**

The car trip was quite and I was glad that rose did not push it. I really didn't feel like talking because right now all I could think of was, Vika was lying limp in some hospital bed.

They had said it was a hit and run accident. I swear to god, I was going to find the bastard and kill him for almost killing my little sister, who meant the world to me. It is true that I have three sisters but I was always close to Vika.

Some small part of my mind was also filled with rage at Roza's dumbass husband for cheating on such a beautiful woman.

I was going to do my job and prove to her that asshole was cheating on her but in the process I was also going to prove to her that she deserved better, someone like me. _What is wrong with me? First of all she is my employer and since when did I get so cocky. I'm supposed to be all badass and shit._

I was so grossed up in my thought that I did not realize she was still with me until she held my hand in a comforting way and rubbed circles on it in a soothing manner.

When we reached the hospital and I parked the car as fast as humanly possible, got out and literally flew into the reception area with her hand still in mine. Damn, she had good speed if she was keeping up with me. The only other person able to do that was Ivan, my best friend.

He would be so happy to meet Roza. _But then again, why the hell would he meeting Roza? She's just another employer, just another signature on the paycheck._

I literally bellowed at the receptionist when she started checking me out instead of telling me where my sister was. When she did tell me, I took off again, this time to see my beautiful sister.

I burst in through the door and the sight in front of me made me want to punch a wall. She laid there, her body looking lifeless and pale with IVs hooked into her arms. There was also heavy bandaging on her head and legs.

It broke my heart to see her this way. The nurse came in and told me my time was over but I fought to let me stay but she called security and I was escorted outside the room and was told to wait till the police came.

I was so angry and sad but I had my Roza who was comforting me. Hey, from where did Roza become my Roza? _Dude, she is the girl you are supposed to be helping not thinking about as your wife. She is broken too and will be more broken if she knows her husband is cheating on her._ But I will be there to comfort her like she is here now, comforting me, looking at me like I'm going to break just now but I'm not.

I haven't had an outburst since I was 16 when I beat my father up for hitting my mother. He would be dead now if Vika hadn't stopped me. He was an asshole and not worth it so I had composed myself in a way that I never show intense emotion.

Rose was so nice and I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and burry my head in her beautiful hair.

Just then two people dressed in officers clothes came in and introduced themselves as Victor and Robert Dashkov. It seemed that rose knew them as she went and greeted them and gave them hugs.

"Dimitri these are my best friend's uncles and will help us in the case"

Robert started- "Mr. Belikov I'm sure that this must be really hard for you. Your sister has been greatly injured. She has a dislocated shoulder, 4 broken ribs, a severe case of concussion, and a cut to the head."

Victor continued-"It is a great shame but the doctors are saying she will be okay and should gain consciousness in a week's time"

I clutched my hands and was sure my knuckles were turning white. "You think that's ok. She should not have been here at all. That bastard will not even serve because he was too cool to feel guilty and stay with her or get her to a hospital."

A voice from behind me startled me "That won't be happening because I know who it is. I am an eye witness and I know who did it and he is going to pay for it."

**Hope you liked the cliffhanger.**

**Please review and I will love you guys!**

**Tell me who you think it is.**

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 5_

**Rose POV**

Lisa? Wait what was happening. What was _my _best friend doing here and why was she calling herself an eyewitness.

It looked like she was equally surprised when she saw me. It was like she did not expect me to be here.

I don't know why but my stomach was hurting very badly and that always happens when I feel something bad is going to happen.

I was trying to guess what was going to happen but nothing was coming in my mind.

"Rose?" Lisa's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"Lisa, I…I am here with Mr. Belikov." She knew that I was suspicious about Adrian but did not know that I was going to hire a private detective.

I don't know if she was going to be mad or would understand but I truly hoped that she would understand. I mean, I was going to tell her today night anyways.

"He is a PI who I hired to look into if Adrian was cheating on me. His sister got into a hit and run accident today so I am here to support him"

I looked up at his face and saw appreciation in his eyes. I was going to faint looking at those eyes but I reminded myself, it wasn't the time or the place and this was not about me.

I broke the eye contact and looked over at Lisa who was eyeing me with suspicion. She gave me the look which said_- lady we are going to have a serious talk after this. _

She then looked at Dimitri and her look softened and she started- "Mr. Belikov I am so sorry. This must be hard for you. I hope your sister will be alright and so will you and your family."

His eyes flashed in realization that he still had to tell his family. It seemed that Lisa saw it too because her next question was

"you have told them, haven't you"

He just replied me with "you must excuse me". With that he walked to the secluded area of the hospital.

Lisa then went up to her uncle's. She went to hug them as she was talking to Dimitri before.

Just then I just remembered what Lisa had said when she first came in.

"_That won't be happening because I know who it is. I am an eye witness and I know who did it and he is going to pay for it."_

Wait, what? Lisa knew who it was? She was an eye witness?

"Lisa, what are you doing here?"

"Oh right, I know who the hit and run driver was"

Just then I heard a growl from behind me. Dimitri demanded- "who was the _fucking_ bustard?"

The receptionist screamed- "this is a hospital if you don't mind."

She was being mean to him because he shouted at her when we first came in and she was checking him out. I felt a pang of jealousy then, but I had pushed it aside and was glad that he shouted at her.

Lisa looked over at me and her eyes held sympathy. But why?

"Lisa why are you looking at me like I'm going to be very sad"

Her answer shocked me- "Because the driver was Adrian"

_Fuck my life!_

**How'd you like it?**

**Do you think the twist was cool?**

**Please review and I will love you guys **

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 6_

**Dimitri POV**

I felt the rage pump through me. Adrian Ivashkov, Roza's husband was the hit and run driver. This guy was turning out to be more of a jerk then I thought.

_Wait, that's rose's husband. She must be feeling worse than me. _I looked over at her face and saw it had taken a pale shade. Just as I was going to call her name, a teardrop dropped on to her angelic face.

Just as that happened, she took off running to what seemed an isolated area. I dint know what to do, control my rage over Adrian for almost killing Victoria or go and talk to Roza.

I decided for the latter and went running after her. Like I had first realized she was pretty fast, it took some time to fi_nd her but _after I did, my heart broke to what I saw in front of me.

Now it was no doubt that I wanted to take out Adrian's guts and shove it in his own mouth. Then I wanted to pull that pretty little hair that he had right out of his scalp. After that I was going to cut his fingers one by one, slowly and painfully and shove them so far up his ass that he would literally choke on them. Yeah, I'm pretty sadistic like that.

Roza sat at the corner with her face buried in her hands. Her hair all tangled up. When she looked up to see me, I saw her face was red and stained with tears.

I couldn't help it; I went over to her and hugged her in a comforting way.

There was nothing romantic about that hug. _But man I wished it was. _Dude you are supposed to be comforting her.

"I'm sorry, I should not be the one crying here but I cannot help it" *sob, sob* "it's just that I never thought he would be the man who would do something like this. I mean he was such I great guy in collage" *sob* "but he then started drinking and smoking and staying out late, I mean he was turning into such a jerk but I still never thought he would do something like this" *sob* "and the worst part is that it's your sister and" *sob, sob* I don't know what to do, you seem like such a nice guy and my husband did this to your sister"

Why was she blaming herself for this? Her husband was the bad guy here, not her. I wouldn't even press charges if she dint want me to. _Since when did I become so nice? _

"Roza, if you want, I won't even press charges against h-"

She cut me off by saying "oh, you have to. What he did was wrong and you need to give him what he deserves. This is not about me, this is about you"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah, I am"

"C'mon go clean yourself up and then we'll go home"

A smile broke on her face "I look that bad"

I couldn't help but say-"you will always look beautiful, my Roza"

She blushed and I was glad I was able to make her does that. Have that effect on her.

Just then Lisa came in and told us, "guy's I'm sorry but I and my uncle have to leave. Hope you two will be ok. Rose ill talk to you at night.

" She gave her a hug and me, a friendly smile which I gladly returned.

Rose went to clean up and five minutes after, came out looking as beautiful as ever.

Her hair hung framing her face.

Her eyes looked glassy but in a good way.

There was a cute red patch on her nose.

She was just beautiful.

"Shall we" I said in a too formal way

"We shall" she said mocking me

I just laughed as we entered the car.

What this girl did to me!

**How'd you like it?**

**Next chapter will be a little more chemistry.**

**Please review and I will love you guys **

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 7_

**Rose POV**

Wow! This man was really amazing. I mean not only that he is so very hot but also that he has a beautiful heart. I tousled on my bed and touched my lips. _Damn Adrian!_

_*flashback*_

_Oh the car ride home was just amazing, I got to know so much about him._

"_Yeah I have three sisters, Karolina, Sonya and Victoria. I don't know why but I've always been closest to my little sister" awwwwwww!_

"_Maybe because she was the youngest and I always had the urge to protect her from the world. I remember last year, this boy was trying to get his way with her but my friend Ivan saw them and called me immediately. I was so angry. I came there in about five minutes and held that guys collar. Just as I was going to punch him, he peed in his pants" _

"_Oh, my god really, I mean, you must have looked terrifying if he peed in his pants" I said while laughing my ass off._

"_I know right, but I punched him anyways. I knew I could not beat him up so one punch worked" I saw something like sadness lingering in his eyes. _

_I touched his hand and asked "why couldn't you? If you don't mind me asking"_

_He looked uncomfortable at first so as I was going to change the topic, he squeezed my hand and started-_

"_Well my father was kind of a jackass. He used to rape my mom again and again and then have sex with other women too. All of us were conceived when he was raping my mother. He only stayed put because he was getting a bad reputation and if he left my mother, it would spoil it more badly."_

_He took a deep breath and I squeezed his hand to show my support. He looked at me and continued his story-_

"_I was too young to do anything. Even when my dad used to come home late at night, drunk, he used to beat my sisters and my mom, everyone including me."_

_He took my hand and put it to the back of his head. It felt something like a scar. _

"_This was when I was five and my dad came home late at night, drunk obviously and took me and threw me on to the kitchen slap. Thankfully, my mom was able to take me to the hospital quick enough or…god knows what would have happened"_

_He gulped and I added "that's terrible, why didn't you go to the police, I mean I'm sure they could have taken him down for beating you up" _

"_yeah that was my first plan but before I could do that, he threatened me that he would rape each of my sister if I did something like that. I knew he was capable of doing it and so I kept my mouth shut"_

_I couldn't help the tears that were welling up my eyes and I blurted out "that must have been terrible"_

"_At first it was but one day when I was sixteen, he was beating my mother so much, I am sure if I didn't stop him, she would probably not have made it. I got out of my room and straight went to theirs. As I opened the door, I looked at the sight in front of me- my father with a belt in his hand and my mother in the corner of the room, drenched in blood- I was so angry."_

_He closed his eyes for a moment, I think, remembering what had happened_

"_I took the belt out of his hands and started beating him up like my life depended on it. If Victoria hadn't stopped me, he would be dead by now and I wouldn't regret a tiny bit"_

_I could not stop the tears and let them roll out "It must have been very hard for you"_

"_It was, but I have composed myself in a way that I never show intense emotion."_

"_That's not very nice. What did you do when you fell in love? It's all about emotion, or so I've heard"_

_He looked over at me "I've never been in love and in the looks of it nor have you"_

_We reached the front of the house but I dint move just yet. _

"_Well there was always Adrian and I did not love him"_

"_Just be careful of him. You know what he did and he may be in a shock because of that, he might want to hurt you"_

_I just dint want to talk about Adrian so I told him "Can we not talk about him"_

_He had this mischievous grin and he raised an eyebrow and said, in a sexy voice "what do you want to do then if not talk about him"_

_I caught the second meaning behind what he said and blushed. _

_He caught me by surprise when he said "you look beautiful when you do that"_

_I don't know what took over me but I gave him my man eater smile- which I hadn't used since collage- leaned over towards him and said in a seductive voice "and you look hot, always" _

_His eyes showed raw lust as we inched closed._

_His lips were just some inches away from mine and they looked irresistible and my heartbeat went faster and faster as we came closer and closer._

_I could feel his breath near my lips._

_Oh my god I wanted to kiss him so bad!_

_*flashback __**not**__ over*_

**Do you think they kissed?**

**do you hate me?**

**How'd you like it?**

**This is my longest chapter yet, so i hope you guys are happy with me **

**Please review and I will l****ove you guys**

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 8_

**Rose POV**

_Honk, honk_

_That did it; it brought us out of our haze._

_I looked at him and saw the longing in them and I felt that longing too._

_I wanted to kiss him so bad but Adrian had to come and ruin it._

_Wait! Adrian! He is here so Dmitri needed to go._

_I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and told him._

_Mind me, it's not that I minded showing him off; in fact I would do things worth not mentioning to him in public or private._

"_As much as I would love to stay and talk, you need to go. Adrian cannot see you. If he does our plan will fail._

_He looked at me and whined "but Roza-"_

_I saw something change in his face and realized, his professional mask was coming on._

"_You are right, I should probably go. I just want to say thank you for being there for me today"_

"_You were not the only one who needed the comfort."_

"_Good bye Roza, I'll talk to you tomorrow"_

_I wanted to talk to him for my whole life._

"_Yeah ok"_

_I heard Adrian's car door open as I opened mine._

_I needed to do something to show that it was Lisa, not Dimitri, so I said_

"_Hey, don't you dare forget the shopping trip tomorrow. Ok!"_

_First there was a hint of confusion on his face as he furrowed his eyebrows but soon it turned into a smile when I said-_

"_Bye Lisa, see you tomorrow"_

"_Bye Roza" he mouthed which caused me to smile._

_Dimitri flied of in his car just as Adrian started walking towards me smelling as if he was drained in alcohol. _

"_Was that Lisa, I thought she had a different car?"_

_I had to think of something…fast_

"_Well, um, yeah it isn't, she borrowed it from a friend of hers because hers had been damaged"_

_I looked over at his car and saw dent marks all over it. _

_It took all my will power not to jump on him_

"_Speaking of damage, what happened to your car?"_

_Something like anger mixed with fear came in his eyes as he slapped me and practically shouted _

"_None of your business you bitch. It's not like you paid for it. You don't pay for anything even though your dad is the richest dude in turkey."_

_Where did my dad come here out of nowhere? _

_I knew that Adrian loved my dad's money but didn't get a penny of it. I got it all. _

"_I have to bear all your little expenses with your little shopping trips with Lisa, you bitch and remember don't even try and question me about my life" _

_He stomped off, giving me that lecture and as he did that tears started to flow which I forced myself to hold. _

_I dint want to seem venerable but the truth was that I was a pathetic little venerable girl who ever stood up and said no to this horrible marriage._

_*flashback over*_

I could still feel his breath on my lips, so close.

Adrian just had to come and ruin it all for me because he's an asshole.

I am so glad I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight or god knows what would have happened.

I mean, he slapped me.

He's never hit me but it's true that he has become a different person altogether.

**How'd you like it?**

**Sorry if it's too short. I have a shit load of work right now!**

**Please review and I will love you guys **

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 9_

**Dimitri POV**

I just pulled on my t-shirt and looked at myself in the mirror.

I wore a slim fit t-shirt with loose Jens- not that loose that they would fall of my legs but not that tight that it would show all muscles of my legs-my hair tied in a pony tail at the nape of my neck.

I was going to see Rose and I wanted to look my best. We were going to talk about if I was going to press charges on Adrian.

Ugh, Adrian, I hate him so much. I mean he had to ruin everything at the perfect moment. I mean I was so close to kissing her but he had to come and ruin it.

You have no idea what I wanted to do to that sexy little body of hers. She is just so damn hot, and not just hot, she is _beautiful._

I love her- _everything about her. Yeah that's_ _what I'm supposed to say._

I walked out of the house still caught up in my thoughts and drove to the coffee shop we were supposed to meet in.

It was a cool place with booths and a song machine with a dance floor.

I know a weird combination for a coffee shop but that's the reason I found it cool.

I immediately recognized Roza with her long hair flowing all the way up to her curvy hips.

It was wet so I thought she probably washed it.

The thought of her in the shower made my friend twitch.

A smile was formed on my face but it soon went away when I realized things may be awkward between us after yesterday so I decided on starting up the conversation.

I walked up to her and said the first thing that came to my mind

"I'm not going to press charges against him if you say so"

She turned her face towards me and I saw the tear stained face and a bruise on her right cheek.

I could feel the anger burning through me as I slammed my hand on the table and shouted.

"He did this, didn't he?"

I saw everyone in the coffee shop looked at me and I saw Rose flinch. I realized that I scared her so I took the seat beside her and held her hand as tears started coming out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Roza. I should not have done that. It's just that if that asshole did this then he is not going to be alive anymore. I hated him at this moment more than anybody. I am going to turn him in."

"No, you are not. I don't want you to."

"Roza, this is not your choice anymore. It was only your choice before he slapped you and hurt you. Why did he do it anyways, because he just likes going around and hitting people? I mean what is wrong with him."

She lowered her eyes and said "well, I asked him how his cars got the dents and he slapped me and told me not to interfere in his life and that it was his money he paid with, not mine."

This Adrian dude was making me angrier and angrier "I don't care but I'm going to the police station right now. Even if u say no, I don't care. All I care about is that he hurt you. He cannot just do that"

"Don't do this Dimitri"

"You can't stop me Roza, not now. I am going to the station, if you want to come please do but if not you can't stop me" as I said this I stood up from the table.

Roza's soft hands held my wrist as she said "before you go, could you tell me why you are doing this?"

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out "it's because I care about you"

She looked at me with a single teardrop coming out of her eye as asked "you really care about me?"

"Of course I care about you; you are like the single most amazing girl who is beautiful with being an amazing person all together. How could I not care about you? And on top of that I don't know why but I feel this amazing connection towards you."

She started smiling but something changed in her eyes and it looked like realization had hit her.

It looked like she felt uncomfortable talking about this so I sat down and took her hand in mine as a sign of support.

"What's wrong Roza?"

"Well, I just want you to know that the feeling is mutual"

Why did I feel there is a 'but' coming my way?

**Hope you guys aren't too disappointed with my story. **

**Next chapter holds something special for you guys!**

**Start of a love story, in a completely different manner.**

**Just don't hate me…**

**How'd you like it?**

**Please review and I will love you guys!**

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 10_

_Previously:_

_Why did I feel there is a 'but' which was coming my way?_

**Rose POV**

Why does there always have to be a 'but'? Why couldn't I just go up to him and kiss those lips of his? _You know why. _And so I continued.

"Well, I just want you to know that the feeling is mutual" he gulped like he expected me to continue. "But" he sighted like he knew this was going to come

"I can't do this. I know what it feels like to be cheated on or at least I think that's what my husband is doing and I don't want to do the same thing to him."

It was true, how much ever I liked him, and I could not be with him just because of Adrian.

Again.

"He can be a terrible man who has done terrible things but on top of that he is still my husband."

I knew I should say more or ill regret it so I continued

"You have no idea how much I want to be near you but I can't do that when I still have a husband beside me. I feel the connection too. I know how it is for me too and that's why it makes it harder."

Something clouded his beautiful eyes and I know it wasn't good. I had a gut feeling at the back of my stomach.

He said in a cold and stern voice- "if you want this then ok. We will have nothing but a normal professional relationship and nothing more. I will be a stalker of your husband and you will be a sign on the paycheck"

"_A sign on the paycheck? A sign on the paycheck? _Really, is that all you think of me. Am I just money to you and nothing else? I really thought that we were bigger then this"

I gulped

"Look, I'm sitting here trying to tell you how close I want to be with you but I can't because of a reason and you are standing there and looking at me like I'm one of your paychecks."

I was getting angrier and angrier by the moment.

"Bravo, detective, you are doing a great job."

Some of the bitterness went from his eyes as he tried to fight it off.

"You were the one who said that you wanted a professional relationship, a detective and the wife. What else do you want me to do?"

He had the professional mask on, but I didn't like it. What I hated more was that I was the one who forced him to put it on

"You are now like the other cases I solve, no different, so why shouldn't I treat you that way. They are the source of my income, of my daily bread and now so are you."

Oh, wow. That was like a slap on my face.

First off, he's the one who says he has feelings for me and that he really likes me but when I give him a reason for my discomfort; he goes out and changes his perspective completely.

I mean I get what he is saying is right but, how, in a second can this man make me a sign on his paycheck.

"Ok, fine, maybe to an extent you are correct. Maybe I'm driving you into treating me that way but Dimitri, you should know that I really thought, I thought we were bigger than this and that you would trust me and just let it be."

I wanted him to know the truth but I continued.

"You know I don't really let people in but you somehow crawled your way in. You came in my life couple of days ago and I already feel so strongly about you. I'm sorry but you don't understand how that feels, if you did, you would be treating me completely different right now."

I felt something wet on my cheek and realized it was a tear.

"Goodbye detective, when you find something, call me."

Just as I said that, I turned around and ran out of the coffee shop, sobbing.

I could hear him call out my name but I decided to ignore him instead as I ran, as my life depended on it.

**I wasn't going to let them have a fight but**

**I thought every great love story has a fight **

**So this chapter goes to the start of a great love story!**

**How'd you like it? **

**Do you hate me too much?**

**Please review and I will love you guys **

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 11_

**Dimitri POV**

Roza! I said as I saw her take off.

I knew I should not be very hard on her but what can I do.

I was starting to have these feelings for her that I haven't had for anybody.

The smallest of her detail drives me mad.

How her hair just goes wavy to the beautiful curves of her hips.

Her eyes, take me to the deepest places of her heart.

I could stare at her all day.

So much beauty that I could just drown in her love and fall deeper and deeper.

_No, Dimitri, you are not in love with her. This is just a crush that you will get over soon enough. _

Is it, I asked myself. Is it just another crush cause I feel that I could give my whole life to her?

_You just feel that way. How would you know if it's actual love?_

I don't and that's the thing which makes me feel this way. I had no one around who actually loved someone.

My dad surely didn't love my mom.

My sister was left when she got pregnant. Oh god, I always thought if love was even real but now I don't know what to feel.

_Hate to break it to you, but you're whipped. _

Hahaha, I think I am but I drove her away, I sent her away like I have been doing with everyone in my life.

I am a failure and I drive everyone away from me and so I will stay away from her.

I will not hurt her and I will not let her. This feeling is unnatural and real but it is also a dangerous feeling.

All I need to do now is pay attention on my job and not Rose.

She is amazing, but I can't have anything with her.

She is just a fantasy I can dream about.

After all, even though Adrian was a huge dick, he was still her husband and that's what mattered.

In fact it made me fall more for her, that she wouldn't think of being disloyal to her husband.

That even though he had hit her, she won't react to the feelings she confessed about.

I know that I should not have called her a sign on the paycheck but I was just stuck in the moment.

I knew it was no reason but I was so angry at that asshole for being married to her and treating her as shit.

I wanted to run behind her and tell her how awful I fell and how sorry I was but I could not do that.

I had to stand on my ground and not get distracted by her.

Just then the waitress came to my tale and gave me a tissue and said

"You should probably go to the hospital"

I looked at her like something was wrong at her but when she pointed at my hand I realized what I had done.

I held the fork so hard that it cut deep through my skin.

"Thank you for your consideration, but I can handle it" I smiled at the waitress.

I turned the tissue and saw ten numbers scribbled on it with a wink face and a very slutty name on top.

Candi.

Who keeps a name like a bimbo?

I turned to her and she winked at me while I tried not to gag.

I paid Rose's bill for the coffee she ordered and threw a dollar ten note as a tip.

As I sat in the car, I knew where I had to go, and it was not to Roza.

Goodbye, Adrian. Have a nice time in jail.

**Please review and I will love you guys!**

**Looks like the hot Russian is in loooovvvvve.**

**And the bad guy to the jail**

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 12_

**Rose POV**

" _Adrian is out of the jail, he got bailed out today."_

Dmitri's voice echoed through the phone.

"Thank you for the information"

"_Just be careful. It will spoil my case. I think he may come home"_

Wow, he cares about the case more than me.

"Yeah ok, I'll try my best not to get into trouble"

I heard some ruffling at the other end as his cold voice came though the other line.

"_He is heading to the office. I will call you later_"

The line went dead before I could say anything else.

What his voice did to my body.

Unfortunately, I hadn't seen him after our last week's encounter. _I miss him._

A lot had happened since then.

Later that day when I came home, Adrian wasn't there so I cried myself to sleep. Not that he would care.

I did not meet Dimitri once that coffee shop thing happened. He left me messages and called me but never did they once talk about that day.

Like he had promised, all of them were about professional purposes.

Three days after the coffee shop, some police came to our front door.

As soon as Adrian saw them, he paled. Like it wasn't even funny how all the color drained off his face.

When the police started taking Adrian, he started shouting that he wanted a lawyer.

We are quite rich people because of the huge business Adrian owns.

Due to that we also have the best lawyers in the country.

I knew this would be a huge case and all the magazines would remark upon it.

I just hope my dad doesn't see it or Adrian is going to be in huge shit.

My dad, Abe Mazur, is a Turkish mobster who is known all around the world as _zmey._

It means a snake in Russian.

Russians are so hot, to mention one_, Dimitri Belikov. _

I'm like actually in love with him.

_No you are not._

Wait, what did I say? Did I say that I love him?

_Yes you did._

Well, I don't. I just think that I do.

_Of course you do, sarcasm included._

C'mon don't joke with me. I know I don't love him. Or do I?

_Just stop thinking about it. I mean look at yourself, you are talking to me and I'm your consciousness. _

You are right.

I left thinking about Dimitri and started thinking about Adrian.

_Desperate bitch. Can't you stop thinking about guys?_

Just shut up and let me think.

_I'm just saying._

I resumed my thought about Adrian.

He was coming home today.

Mostly a wife should be happy about her husband coming home but that was surely not feeling that way. All I felt was scared.

Scared about what he was going to do after being in jail for a week.

I just wanted to wrap my arms around someone's body and feel safe.

I know I would feel safe in Dmitri's arms.

_Was I in love with Dmitri belikov?_

Just as if in queue, the door opened and Dimitri stood there with a phone in his hands.

He ran across the room and he closed me into a tight hug.

**How'd you like it? **

**I promise ill try to put some intense chemistry in the next chapter. **

**What I like the best is their consciousness.**

**I find them very cool :P**

**Please review and I will love you guys!**

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 13_

**Dimitri POV**

I felt the heat radiating off her body. It was the best feeling ever.

I did want to do so much more to her but I knew better.

She needed support right now, not some guy sucking her face off.

I felt her arms tighten around me and that made me feel so happy even though I still wanted to puke my guts out from today's earlier events.

How much I hoped I didn't see that and mostly, I hope I didn't have to record it. But I needed to if I wanted to bring justice to that cheap scumbag.

I really want to kill that guy but I can't go to jail.

The hug loosened and then came to an end.

It's not that I would have minded a bit but I knew what was right and I knew that I had to tell her.

"So why are you here" she said as if she was trying to control herself. Oh, god. I had been waiting to hear that voice in person for ages but I knew that if I would come in front of her then I would lose all my control so I just kept to the phone as a source of communication.

She coughed bringing be back to why I was here. So I continued-

"Well, you remember my phone call today earlier right"

"Of course I do" she said as if she was remembering something.

"So, I followed Adrian to his office. At first I thought that he would be going there for some work but I still followed and it sure as hell was not work. Actually you may call it work but it was certainly not what I was expecting."

She gulped as if she knew what was going to come next.

I hated to do this to her. I mean, I didn't want to hurt her in any way possible but I needed to do this.

It was what I was hired for, remember.

I sucked in some breath and resumed the disgusting and disturbing story.

"Before I even entered the office. I could hear the noises." I really didn't want to exaggerate on that, I mean these noises were far then disgusting, they were worse.

I know that Adrian was a man and he was horny after a week of jail time but he had the most beautiful wife, I don't get why he would fuck some slut like that blond.

Suddenly, I felt a pang of hurt when I thought of Adrian with Rose but I shoved the thought aside and continued.

"I knew what I was going to regret going in but I needed to be sure so I went in. You were right Roza, Adrian is a disgusting man and he should go rot in hell."

Before I could say anything else, I saw a tear drop on her face and it made my heart clenched with anger.

Anger directed to Adrian. This man was really getting on my nerves and I sure as hell didn't like when that happened. If he does anything else to _my Roza, _I am going to send him to hell and only Victoria will be able to stop me.

I saw Rose shake, I knew I should do something but then I thought she would need her space.

Her voice came out shaky "it is not possible, he wouldn't do that to me" she said as she starter sobbing very hard and pointed at my chest while saying-

"You are wrong, this won't ever happen. You are lying"

_I wish I was Roza, I wish I was._

"No, I have proof"

"Proof?" she questioned me as if it was the first time she had heard that word.

I passed her on my blackberry where that disgusting video was saved.

Her finger lingered on the screen for some time before she clicked the play button.

"_Ohhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh, yeah, that's how I like it" _

I could hear all the sounds coming out of the phone but I could not want to watch it again.

I know it was every guys dream to watch live porn but all I could think of right now was how Rose would feel and react.

Her reaction was definitely a surprise to me.

She handed me my phone back and said

"Thank you for everything Dimitri, I appreciate everything you have done for me"

And then she kissed me.

_She kissed me!_

**They finally kiss!**

**!**

**I've been waiting for so long for them to kiss.**

**What do you thing will happen next**

***suspense tune***

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 14_

**Rose POV**

Ohmygod! I can't believe I just did that.

His soft lips were tugging hard on mine and he sucked my lower lip.

I needed more.

I held his silky hair and pulled him closer as I slid my tongue in his mouth exploring it.

Suddenly his lips stopped moving against mine and he pushed me away.

His face seemed like he was fighting himself.

"Roza, you have no idea how much I want this but I can't do this. Not like this. I really like you and I don't know if you do too but you have to know that I won't do this because I know you don't want this. I know that you are only doing it because you are vulnerable, not because you feel the same way"

I don't know if that was true, I mean yeah, it's true that I wanted to kill Adrian after I saw the video but at the same time I needed a distraction. Don't get me wrong, I really like Dimitri but when he showed me that video, I really was so hurt and angry. I didn't want to show those emotions so I kissed him.

I wanted to say something but he started before I could open my mouth, and what he said melted my heart

"I want something with you but it can't be under the influence of you, it needs to be real and I would do anything to have that real relation with you. I think I'm falling for you Rose Hathaway"

Oh wow, I can't believe it, did he just say he is falling for me.

The most amazing guy I have ever met just said that he loves me.

I am the most pathetic girl and how can he fall for a girl like me.

Why am I not saying it back?

_It's because you have a husband, you silly girl. I get that you just saw the video of your husband fucking his secretary but he is still your husband until you divorce him or confront him._

But he is an ass.

_I completely agree but I don't think you should have a relation with Dimitri just yet._

I think you are right but I'm going to do it the Rose Hathaway style.

"I think you are right and it is because I am vulnerable but what I feel towards you, what I have been feeling towards you is not because of today. I have been feeling this way since the first time I have seen you. The way you treat me is new to me, no one has ever treated me the way, you have and you make me feel like I am at the top of the world"

I moved closer to him and lifted my head to see the striking features of his face.

There was adoration, happiness, and I think there was love.

He moved his lips toward me but I stopped him with my index finger.

He had a questioning look on his face and I think there was hurt, which was no way in hell my intention.

"No, no. it's nothing like that. You know that. How much I want to be with you, it hurts me but we can't let this happen until I confront Adrian. Please understand my feelings. I don't want to lose you, you are too precious to me and that's why I need to talk to Adrian first"

I closed my eyes as I thought this will be a repeat telecast of what happened in the coffee shop.

I was surprised when Dimitri took my chin in his hands and pulled my face up to meet his eyes but I still kept my eyes closed.

"Roza, open your eyes" his smooth voice whispered in my ears.

I slowly opened my eyes to meet his only to see understanding in them.

"I love you Roza, and I can wait for ages for you"

Awwwwwww, I now understand the depths of how much I love him.

"Those are the three most beautiful words I have heard coming from your mouth"

I hugged him hard and whispered in his ears

"I love you too Dimitri, I love you too"

_I really love him!_

**How'd you like it? **

**They finally confess.**

**What drama do you think will happen when Adrian comes home?**

**Please review and I will love you guys!**

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I wanted to just have Dimitri and Rose POV but Abe is awesome and one of my favorite characters so this is for you. **

**I am really sorry for the late update.**

**Exams are here and I'm literally under the water right now. I am really sorry if I cant update everyday but I will try my best. Again, I'm really sorry!**

_Chapter 15_

**Abe POV**

"_Ivashkov handling two cases at once"_

This was the first thing I saw in today's news paper.

_Adrian Ivashkov._ I have never really liked that kid. I know my amazing wife always loved him but he was never my favorite and I don't even think he was Rose's too.

I remember the day like it was yesterday.

It was Rose's birthday and I never miss it so I went there with my wife to meet my beautiful daughter.

I don't meet a lot because I am out a lot but I have made it a point to never miss her birthday.

When I came in I was happy to see Lissa first, Rose's best friend since she was 5.

Both Lissa's dad and I used to work together until he passed away in a car crash.

I have always thought of Lissa as my daughter and I was happy with everything she did with her life.

Rose and Lissa are both so different but they clicked as soon as they saw each other in the office the first day they met.

Beside her, her long time boyfriend Christian was standing. He was a good kid and I liked him immediately.

When I met my daughter, we talked for more than two hours before Lissa came and said that other guests were waiting for her.

When she cut her cake, there were fireworks and there was Rose written on the side.

I never admitted it but I was the one who got that done.

I always try to do everything to make my daughters day special.

Just then, Adrian got on the stage.

I did not have a good feeling about what was going to happen, one reason because I dint really like him that much from the very first day she started dating him.

I could not say anything because Janine liked him so much.

I may be a badass but Janine makes my heart melt. She is the only girl in the world who can change my mind.

When he got up on the stage he called my daughter up. She came up as if she was not sure of herself.

Just then Adrian gave an amazing speech and asked my daughter to marry him.

I could see from her eyes that she didn't want to say yes but she did because of all of us who were standing there.

She didn't want to marry him but it was her choice so I didn't say anything.

I need to talk to Rose right now and ask her what the fuck is going on.

I called out to my assistant "Nikki, do you mind connecting me with my daughter"

"Right away, sir." Her squeaky voice came through the door.

"Dad?" her voice came through the telephone line.

"Hello kiz, how are you these days" I asked in the most calm voice I could ask in.

"Well there are some things going on here. I am so sorry I didn't tell you before but I'm getting a divorce with Adrian."

"Yeah I kind of saw that in the newspaper today but why and what's with the other case."

"Dad, promise me you won't do anything if I tell you"

"Kiz, do you really not know me." She knew that something bad was going to happen and she knew that I would persuade her to tell me.

"Well, he cheated on me with his secretary, and he hit me too. He has been drinking a lot and was the culprit of a hit and run. That is what the other case is about."

I could feel the anger burn through me.

No one messes with Abe Mazur and no one as hell does not mess with who he loves.

Adrian won't even see what's coming for him.

"Goodbye Rose, I will see you in some time. Don't wait up." Before she could say something, I disconnected the phone.

Adrian will regret he was even born when I'm done with him.

_Goodbye Adrian Ivashkov_

**Abe is frigging awesome.**

**Let's see what is going to be left of Adrian when Abe is through **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 16_

**Dimitri POV**

Roza just kept the phone aside and looked very worried.

I pecked her on the cheek and asked her was the matter.

Her answer just terrified me "my dad is coming here"

I visibly gulped.

"Wait, your dad, as in Abe Mazur is coming here"

I had heard a lot about him in Russia as he was a huge mobster in Russia too.

We all called him _Zmey. _

He scared the hell out of me since I was a kid.

Roza and I were connecting a lot and when she told me about her dad I literally chocked on the food I was having. That was our first date.

She had confronted Adrian and told him that she wanted a divorce. He was angry and sad but agreed to it. She told me he shouted a lot but didn't once hit her.

She got out of the house and stayed at mine for the night. We didn't do anything but talked all night and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The feeling in the morning was the best. Looking at her face. The sun hitting her face at such an angle that it showed the most delicate detail of her angelic face.

She looked so innocent but her lips were turned into a smile which showed mischief.

I could wake up like this every morning. I wouldn't ever get tired of it.

So, back to the topic, when she told me her father was Abe Mazur, I literally wanted to jump off empire state building.

If he got to know that I am dating her daughter, he wouldn't hesitate to break my knee caps.

She shook me to wake me up from my haze.

It looked like she wanted to laugh so bad because of my face expression which I'm sure was one which showed I am going to fall off the chair this moment.

"It ok, he is coming here for Adrian, he got to know about all he did."

I was kind of happy that Adrian was going to get what he deserved from the biggest mobster in the history of world.

She continued "I wanted him to meet you but if you are scared of him, then that's a different thing"

Was this girl challenging me? _Did she just challenge Dimitri Belikov_.

You know what I am going to meet him and show him how much I loved his daughter but before that I needed to teach Rose a lesson.

I started tickling her as she kept jumping out of my reach. I caught hold of her and tickled her as hard as I could. We somehow ended up on my bed as she kept laughing her ass off.

Her laugh lightened the whole room and I stopped tickling her and observed the most minor details of her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked unsure of herself.

"Oh god, why are you so beautiful" I said honestly.

She blushed and looked down. I held her face up and kissed her like there is no end.

Soon the kiss ended up into a full-on make out session.

I pulled away and said "you know what Miss Rose Hathaway, I am not scared to meet your father but I'll do that only in one condition".

"And what that might be?" she asked looking amused.

"I want to be there when your father beats the shit out of Adrian."

"I don't know Dimitri; I don't want you to see my father doing that. You should know it's not a very good sight." She said looking serious.

With as much intensity, I answer "Roza, this is the man who hurt you, ok. I want to see him get hurt and I want to hurt him. He deserves it and you know it. Just let me do this, for you."

Rose started thinking and said "fine, just do it but only if baba allows, ok"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

She again started laughing which I cut off by kissing her hard.

At first, I didn't feel anything but soon her lips started moving against mine. Biting and tugging my lower lip.

Her body was pressed against mine as she grinded against me.

I instantly hardened as I felt her wetness.

I pulled her closer…..

Looks like it's going to be a very long night.

**And I leave the rest to your imagination. **

**Hope it's not moving too fast.**

**Let's see the tension in the next chapter. **

**Have I ever told you that Abe is awesome?**

**you guys would be a huge help if ouu could help me with some ideas.**

**you can PM me and tell me cause im really just out of ideas.**

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 17_

**Dimitri POV**

We were walking out of my house when this limo came in front of us and stopped us.

I looked to see Abe Mazur standing right in front of me eyeing me.

"Hey, old man!" Roza's voice stopped him as he looked at her.

"Look who it is. My little daughter." He said with love.

"Hey, I'm old now so you can't call me little." She said with a little mischief behind her voice.

He hugged her. "Oh, you will always be little for me kiz, always."

I was just standing there uncomfortably, feeling jealous.

I could see that they had a very nice relationship but me; I always had the worst father any kid could have. I mean, they had this connection which I could never have with my father.

"Who might this me" Abe's scary voice brought me back.

I realized Rose was looking at me while Abe was looking at our in tangled hands.

We soon parted as Rose started to explain.

"Well you know about Adrian cheating right. So well I hired a PI to see if he is cheating. This is Dimitri Belikov, the PI. He is amazing and I really love him. I didn't cheat on Adrian though. We got together after I confronted him. I love Dimitri and I don't care if you don't approve of him"

I looked at her with all the adoration I was feeling right now. I can't believe she just said all of that to Abe.

I thought I should say something.

"Mr. Mazur, I really love your daughter and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I swear, I could kill Adrian right now for everything he has done."

He looked at me with amusement.

"Ok Dimitri, you want to prove to me how much you love her why don't you come with me for a meeting with Adrian. "

I could not believe my ears.

"I was actually looking forward to that." I said with all the confidence I had.

He looked at me like he was impressed and I was proud at myself for that.

"Let's go, Rose honey why don't you go sit in Dmitri's house for some time."

"But dad"- she tried to argue but Abe cut her off by saying "Kiz, please go up"

She looked so cute stomping her feet and going up shaking her pretty little ass.

God, she looked-

"Belikov, do you mind not checking my daughter's ass when I'm standing right here?"

I could not believe it, did he really just see that. I am so dead.

"I-I"

"No need to explain yourself, I used to do the same with Rose's mom."

Hahahhahaha, I could not wait to tell this to Rose.

"But be careful Belikov. Did I ever tell you I love to cook, and one of my favorite utensils is this ten-inch bread knife with the serrated blade? If you ever hurt her, why don't you come for dinner and I'll make something good for you with that knife and don't forget, if you behave in a manner unbecoming while you're with my daughter, the authorities won't find your body. You should know that I always keep my word so be careful."

I gulped. I did not know what to say. It's not that I don't love rose, of course I do but Abe was scaring the hell out of me right now.

"Sir, yes sir"

He grinned, obviously pleased with my reaction.

We sat in the car which was absolutely amazing. It's not that I'm not rich, I mean c'mon, I'm a PI, I get more than a million dollars for a case but dude Abe was next level.

We reached Adrian's house and started finding Adrian.

He was sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of scotch. The whole place was filled with broke glasses and alcohol bottles.

I swear this is got to be the worst place I have seen.

He looked over and he froze as he saw Abe standing there with a baseball bat in his hand.

He shuttered "um Abe, I mean Mr. Mazur. What-what are you doing here?"He asked looking scared.

If I would be in his place, I would be doing the same thing, except in a more manly way.

Abe grinned, "Hello, Adrian. I saw that you kept my daughter very happy. I hope you didn't forget the talk we had earlier, did you." He said with sarcasm dripping with each word he said.

"I am really sorry about what happened sir, I didn't mean for any of it to go this way."

"Why don't you sit and we will finish the talk."

He just stood there but sat as soon as Abe screamed "sit", he slumped on to a chair which was kept close by.

"So why don't we now imply what I said to you when I met you" he returned to his fake nice voice. God, that voice scared me.

Adrian just looked like he was going to pee in his pants.

"What was it that I told you? Oh yeah, I am going to break your knee caps if you do anything to my daughter."

Adrian begged "please Abe, don't do this to me. I really didn't mean for any of this to happen. I will make it up to her somehow but I beg, please don't do this to me. "

Abe plastered a smile on his face. "Ok, fine. I won't break your knee caps but I will break your bones."

A tear came out of Adrian's eye as he knew what was going to happen but before that he asked who I was.

"I am who your wife is dating and I am who was investigating your affair and I am who is going to kick your ass with Abe." I said with all the confidence I could.

The fear changed into anger in his eyes as he shouted.

"How dare you, how dare you take away my Rose, how dare you break our marriage."

All I felt was disgust towards him. "Nope, you managed to do that all by yourself mister."

After all, he was the one cheating behind Rose's back. He is the one who hurt her.

"He is right" Abe's voice stopped us from glaring at each other "and so, Dimitri, why don't you take the first swing."

I was ecstatic when I heard that. Abe took out the tape from his briefcase and put it over Adrian's mouth so he could not scream.

I took the base ball bat all the way back and hit him with all the anger I felt toward him and all the love I felt towards Rose.

He muffled a scream. What a wuss.

Abe told me to stand back while he hit Adrian again and again until he passed out.

He pulled out the red handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

How can a guy be so dangerous and totally classy at the same time?

"Why don't you pass me a paper Belikov?" He said and I gave it to him.

I looked at the paper after he was done and saw in a cursive handwriting-

_Dear Adrian, _

_I hope you don't tell anyone about our get together._

_I am sure you understand what I am saying._

_I bet you can find an excuse to explain the crutches._

_I will in fact treat you the crutches. The money will be kept with the guard._

_I hope you didn't mind your pretty little face getting ugly._

_PS- come close to my daughter and you are dead!_

_You know I keep to my word._

_With all my "love", _

_Abe Mazur. _

Wow, this guy is awesome.

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Hahaha, I love Abe.**

**My longest chapter! **

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**I'm really sorry for the late update!**

**Nearly over, this is the second last chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 18_

**Rose POV**

I was hauled off my bed by my darling boyfriend who was standing in front of me with his godlike looks in just his towels.

Does he not understand my attraction towards him?

I could just jump on to him right now.

It had been two weeks after Abe had gone and we could not keep our hands off each other.

"Get up already, its 11:00 am; do you want to spend time with me or that bed of yours?"

"Isn't it obvious" I teased "the bed?"

Just then he got on top of me and I blushed.

"You do realize you are just wearing a towel right which looks like it is going to come off this minute."

He replied with a grin "mmhm, I'm glad you noticed"

"Oh shut up! Why do you hate me so much to tempt me right in the morning?" I said giggling.

"Fine we won't stay in bed but that doesn't mean I won't take you out tonight."

I beamed at his words and suddenly realized something.

"I need to go shopping with Lissa **(AN: thank you for correcting my mistake)** to find the perfect dress for tonight."

He looked at me with eyes full of amusement.

"What?" I replied to his look "a girl has to have a reason to shop and you gave me the perfect one. Ohmygod, I need to call Lissa this instant."

He just shook his head at me and said. "I knew this would happen and that's why I woke you up early."

I got up enthusiastically and gave him a lingering kiss. "You are amazing."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now go take a bath." Being cocky, as always.

A thought popped at the back of my head.

"Why don't you join me?" I said in a seductive tone.

"But I already took a bath" he whined but considered my option and flowed me in like a lost puppy.

After I came out of the bathroom after two hours, I got ready and went shopping with Lissa.

She has been doing well and was much more excited than me to go shopping.

We found the perfect dress.

It was a red dress with one strap. It ended mid thigh and showed off my perfect curves. To complement it we bought black 'fuck me' shoes with a black purse.

When I reached home, it was already six so he pushed me to _our bedroom _and told me to change.

I wore my dress and shoes. When it came to makeup I only did a Smokey eye look with a little bit of gloss. He said I looked beautiful without makeup so I made it a point to put less. I let my hair spill down my back in curls and came out fully dresses.

He was wearing a suit which made me smile. He looked good in everything he wore but this was next level.

I knew this night was going to be special.

When he looked at me, I got the reaction I was hoping for. His eyes lingered at every curve of my body and I saw his _little _friend twitch.

When he spoke, he sounded hoarse "you look beautiful"

I could see the honestly in his eyes when he spoke the word.

He moved a lot, and for the first time there was uncomfortable science between us which was very unusual.

I looked over at him and took his hand in mine but he jerked and moved it away.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but there was a lump in my thought.

He spoke in a voice I did not understand "Rose, I don't want to date you anymore"

I was stunned at his words; I was already so insecure after the Adrian incident that I did not know that Dimitri would just break my heard like that.

He was looking down so I could not see his face but before he continued speaking, I ran with all I had.

I ran, and ran. I could hear him calling my name but I thought against responding.

Rain started pouring and I ran to the only place I could go to.

Lissa had gone after our shopping trip to meet her parents in Montana and I always had keys to her place.

I really needed to be alone.

Away from Dimitri._ Away from love,_

**Hope you liked it!**

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	19. Chapter 19 last chapter

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, you have no idea how much they meant to me!**

**Special thanks to my beta: badassbelikov**

**I'm really sorry for the late update!**

**This is the last chapter guys! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 19_

**Dimitri POV**

What just happened?

I was here and it was going perfect and I thought it was the perfect moment so I said "Rose, I don't want to date you anymore."

Wait, I said _"Rose, I don't want to date you anymore." _

That sounds like I did not want to be with her. Ugh, why do I have to be such a dumb ass?

When Ivan said it, it sounded right.

I remember that phone call.

_*flashback*_

_Ring, ring._

_The sound woke me up from my deep sleep._

_I groaned and got up and went to the balcony, careful not to wake the peaceful face sleeping beside me._

"_Hello?" I answered the phone._

"_If it isn't my best friend. I'm sorry if I woke you up. Actually, I'm not. I wanted to talk to my boy and I'd do anything to do that." My best friend's voice came through the other line._

"_Ivan!" I nearly shouted. "It's been so long. You know it is not good to keep me waiting to talk to you. You are always busy. I have missed you man." _

_That's not true. We had talked two weeks ago when I told him about Roza but I could talk to him every day and not get boarded. I mean we have been so close ever since we were kids. He is like my brother who can solve all my problems. _

"_So what's with that girl of yours?" _

_I could not describe rose in one word. "She is amazing, beautiful, wonderful, remarkable, outstanding, and incredible. Man, I think she is the love of my life"_

_He started laughing. "Dude you are seriously whipped. Did you hear yourself? I think you took all the adjectives and used it for her."_

_I could not believe he was making fun of me. "Yeah, so? I love her. I love her with all I have"_

_His voice became serious "you really love her don't you?"_

_I said sounding sincere "yeah, I do"_

_His cockiness returned. "Then what are you waiting for?"_

_I was confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_He spoke in disbelief "dude, are you serious. You don't know do you. You need to ask her to marry you. You obviously love her so what the problem?"_

"_The problem is..." I started but trilled off. There is no problem._

"_Yeah there is no problem. Oh no the problem is your nervousness. I know you will shutter but you can't. She is THE one and you need to do it right. Ok. So plan the perfect date"_

"_And what is the perfect date?" I asked _

_He just laughed at me and continued "you know, moonlight, candles, a park. Innovate dude."_

"_Ok, but how do I ask her?"_

"_Start off with, I don't want to date you anymore, I want to marry you. I want to love you for this moment and for others to come. Just add on, it's how you feel not me. Just pour out you heart."_

_I was glad I had a friend who can be cool and cheesy_

_At the same time. "Thank you dude. You are the best."_

_He grinned. "Well, one of us has to be productive. Ok dude, I need to go."_

_I heard I girls voice from behind. "Ivan, are you coming to bed or what?"_

_I was surprised "Ivan who is that?"_

_He laughed at my question. "If you are getting married it does not mean that I can't have some fun."_

_With that the other line went dead._

_*flashback over*_

I needed to find her and '_pour my heart out'_

I knew exactly where she would have gone. I ran over to Lissa's house with rain pouring over me.

When I reached I knocked franticly.

Rose opened the door and the site in front of me broke my heart.

Her clothes were soaked.

Her eyes were red and puffy like she was crying.

She was shivering.

All her makeup was running down her face.

"What do you want?" she shouted. Pain mixed with anger.

"I WANT YOU!" I said with all the force I could put into those words. It was true. I wanted her more than anything in the world.

She just looked at me trying to figure something out.

So I continued-

"You didn't let me finish Roza. I was going to say I don't want to date you anymore because I want to marry you."

I knelt down on one knee and pulled out the 4 carat cushion cut GIA, Christopher Kauffman design ring which belonged to my grandmother.

She had given it to me the night I was coming to America and told me it was a special thing for a special person. Little did I know this person would mean the world to me!

I continued with my speech-

"I remember the question u asked me. Why I show no intense emotion.

Well now I love you and it is the most intense emotion I have felt.

I love u because you bring out a side of me that I never know exist.

You make me a good person. You make me a better person.

My friend's n family tells me that I have changed completely in a good way.

Recently I began to see it myself. I see myself in the way you make me.

Food and drink tastes different. Everything is different from the day my phone ringed.

I hear and feel the music in a different way. Just because of you.

I don't have heartburn anymore. You have cured me. You are my angel.

I think about goals and future more than ever. I want to have my life with you.

When we are not together, you are always in my mind.

I miss you when you are not around. It's like you are with me when you are not around. You are in my mind all the time. My mind has created a place for you and so has my heart.

I feel loved and that is best feeling ever

I'll never hurt you; I'll love and cherish you for as long as I live. I know it's going to be hard. I know that we will have up and down times especially the first years but I am confident we are good for each other and meant to last forever.

I hope my love is enough for you to marry me.

So Miss Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do the honor of being my wife."

I looked at her face and saw tears coming out of her eyes.

She suddenly screamed, more liked squeaked "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes, a million times"

She wore the ring and it fit her perfectly.

She kissed me with all she had.

Somehow a little while later we ended up on the bed naked.

She grinned at my friend and said "you are my private dicktecktive" emphasizing on 'dick.'

Oh god! I will never get bored of this girl.

_**The end.**_

_**They lived happily ever after! (For now)**_

**Hope you liked it!**

**Well that is the end.**

**Please tell me the best part of this story. **

**I hope this story was not a disappointment to you guys.**

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes**


	20. sequel

**Hey guys,**

**I am so glad many of you loved the story and asked me to write a sequel. I am not really sure about it so if I have abut 5-8 people asking me to write it then I will do it.**

**It will be about their marriage and baby. Also there will be some problem regarding Dimitri's job because it looks like he has a secret he has not told Rose about and how as this unravels. Will this break their marriage or bring them closer?**

**Please tell me your thoughts about it and I will start writing as soon as possible. **

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 hoes. **


	21. its up!

**Hey guys,**

**So the last thing I asked you guys was I you wanted a sequel and I was asking for like 10 people and I was so happy to see that there are like 30 people asked me if I could write a sequel. **

**Thank you guys so much for your support through the first story and I hope that continues in the sequel too. **

**I already gave you the vague summary in the last chapter and this is to just refresh your memory:**

**It will be about their marriage and baby. Also there will be some problem regarding Dimitri's job because it looks like he has a secret he has not told Rose about and how as this unravels. Will this break their marriage or bring them closer?**

**I have written the first two chapters of the sequel and its up so to whosoever wants to read it, its right there for you.**

**I just want to say that I am so sorry for the delay. I was on vacation and I could not take my laptop with me so I wrote it for you as soon as I came back. **

**You can go to my profile and get the story. **

**Hop you guys enjoy it! **

**Peace out,**

**Bros b4 Hoes.**


End file.
